


Not a summer lover

by KwBw21



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Multi, Robot Daft Punk, Short & Sweet, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBw21/pseuds/KwBw21
Summary: Rose is hating the current season but finds an unexpected way to keep cool in the summer heat.





	Not a summer lover

**Author's Note:**

> A quick story I had floating in my head. This may actually turn into a series :D

Roselle or ‘Rose’ as she likes to be called was lying sprawled on the sofa in just her underwear feeling rather fed up.

“I hate the summer” she said with a sigh “give me the winter any day with lovely frosty days and snowflakes and no bloody heat!!” 

France was in the grip of a heat wave and it was driving Rose crazy, she was not a summer lover, she hates being hot and sticky, she hated having no energy and not being able to go outside. 

She was thinking seriously at how her lovers would feel about her living in Antarctica for the summer when suddenly the door to her apartment opened up and she smiled when she was greeted by her two favourite bots.

“We are home” Guy shouted out 

“I’m in the lounge” Rose called back

Guy and Thomas walked to the lounge and made some shocked sounds when she saw Rose “Not that I am complaining but why are you in your underwear?” Thomas asked as he took off his jacket and laid it on the back of the sofa.

“Its 7pm, it’s still hotter than the pits of hell so I’m too hot and I’m fed up” Rose huffed, laying a hand over her eyes dramatically.

Guy chuckled as he took his own jacket off, laying it on top of Thomas’ before sitting on the sofa and laying Rose’ legs on his lap “I thought humans liked the heat”

“Not me, I am a complete winter lover” Rose replied before realising her legs felt really chilled “Guy, you’re really cold” she said propping herself up on her elbows.

“I have an internal cooling system, Rose which keeps my circuits and hardware cool otherwise I would overheat and shutdown” Guy replied matter of factly.

Rose whined and climbed into Guy’s lap, snuggling up and nuzzling her face into his neck “I am so jealous but it means you will be getting more cuddles off me” she said almost purring with delight as Guy’s cool body cooled her down a treat.

“Well, I won’t be opposed to that” Guy replied as he wrapped his arms around Rose.

Thomas then sat next to them and handed Rose a glass of chilled water that he had got from the kitchen “Thank you, my love” Rose said as she gratefully took the glass and took a sip before putting it on the coffee table “Do you have internal cooling systems too?” She asked Thomas as she snuggled back onto Guy.

Thomas nodded and gentle placed his silver plated hand on her cheek and a pleasant shiver ran through her body, both from the cool chill and at the simple action of Thomas’ touch.

“You will be getting more cuddles from me too” She said with a smile laying her hand over his before she shuffled in Guy’s lap “Come sit next to Guy so we can all cuddle together, I missed you both today”

Thomas shuffled over to Guy and wrapped an arm around Guy’s shoulders, Guy took the opportunity to lay his helmet on Thomas’ shoulder and he let out a few happy beeps when Thomas gently touched his visor to his own in a gentle kiss. Rose looked at her two lovers fondly and smiled at them, she loved it when they showed each other affection.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying their triple cuddle and before long Rose started to drift off to sleep but not before saying sleepily “Maybe I don’t need to move to Antarctica after all”

This caused Guy to look at her then to Thomas, his head tilted slightly in confusion at what she said and Thomas shrugged his shoulders equally confused.

“I think I like summer” Guy whispered, so as not to wake his sleeping human.

“Why?” Thomas whispered back.

Guy simply pointed to her scantily clad frame and Thomas gave out a set of beeps in recognition.

“Maybe we should accidentally leave the heating on tomorrow, can you imagine what we would come home to?” Thomas whispered but with a hint of excitement.

“And hide all the fans” Guy replied in agreement.

“I heard that” Rose said sleepily “and I will make sure you never get to touch me again if you dare do such a mean thing”

The bots gave off a series of embarrassed beeps and noises making Rose smile fondly, she loved her bots and with that thought she drifted into a restful sleep.


End file.
